The Public Broadcasting Network
The Public Broadcasting Network '''or the All-Commercial Broadcasting Company,simply preferred as ''TPBN'', was a educational broadcasting television network that airs current-affairs and public broadcasting aired on PBS,MHz Networks,WNVC-TV,CBC,the BBC, and more public television around the world. It was launched in 19th August 1984,3 weeks after the '''WBKB channel was launched on 1st August 1984. Because of Illinois's EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM, TPBN went off the air at 4:00pm et eastern and 1:00pm pt pacific. However,WLVI, the PBS affiliate,CQPH,the CBC affiliate and ''NBTG,the NBN (National Broadcasting Network) member station (not to be confused with '''HAPT-17,WNET-13,KETS-2,KCTS-9,KQED-54 and WTTW-11'.) still remains on the air for weeks. History TPBN started out as a radio station in 1969 to 1976,which aired video hits and lots of commercial breaks in ear-rape style version. In 1973,Robert B. Gaylord,as president elected the station to be aired by The Gateway Arch,next to Billington Ball (building),In 1975,TPBN aired condential news programs. In 1976,Kahlil and his friends stole all his money for $5.99. TPBN got off the air on 30th January 1976,leaving without a name for TPBN. As a T.V. channel, TPBN was launched started with the TV Worth Watching theme song at 6:00pm. The first program to air on TPBN was the McNeill/Lether News Hour,Starring Brad McNeill and Worst Lether. The network airs PBS programs and has 24 hour commercial breaks,7 days a week. In 1986,TPBN first aired The Emmy-Awarding Sports Journal. It got cancelled in 2008. In 1988,TPBN aired the news programming aired everyday all the time. On 24th October 1990,TPBN began to air more programs around-the-world. It also features Chicago's Funniest Home Videos". It has lots of action news programs on television. And then,in 1991,the Game Show,The Price is Right,was first aired on TPBN. In 1993,TPBN celebrated its 50th Anniversary. In 1994,TPBN first launched its programming block,for kids 5-10 years old,"The Klub Houze",which aired programs like '''Sesame Street '''and '''Mister Rogers Neighborhood'. In 1996,TPBN aired sports programs to 7PM-8PM. In 1997,TPBN changed the time of programming sports from 7PM-8PM to 7PM-'10'PM. In 1999,TPBN will not be signing off because the sign-off will move from 9AM-6PM to 7AM-12AM. In 2002,TPBN aired Food Network programs. In 2003 through 2004,TPBN aired a specialty news program,MAD TV News. In 2006,TPBN moved the "Klub Houze," timeshift from 9AM-2PM to 6AM-6PM (TPBN Klub Houze,was also aired on Saturday-Sunday 9AM-2PM) In 2008, TPBN launched in local international regions until 2010. In 2010,TPBN celebrated its 100th Anniversary. On 30th September 2012,TPBN went off the air forever and never came back. In 2012,TPBN was cancelled by Journal Rights Group. Rise of TPBN In 2015 to 2016,TPBN now aired in Ukraine since it was launched. The channel shut down on May 1,2016. Local Stations KPBN-TV 10 Los Angeles '''TPBN's flagship station. '''KPST-TV 20 Seattle WPSE-TV 44 Philadelpia KAPB-TV 13 San Francisco WTPB-TV 30 Boston KPBN-TV 14 St. Louis WPPB-TV 19 York/Harrisburg WATP-TV 56 Atlanta KTPB-TV 60 Corpus Christi List of programs aired on TPBN when the shutdown came PBS To be determined in the BG Fanon wiki... CBC To be determined in the BG Fanon wiki... BBC1 To be determined in the BG Fanon wiki... MHz Networks (WNVT,WNVC) To be detirmined in the BG Fanon wiki... International public television To be determined in the BG Fanon wiki... Pan-international public broadcasting To be detirmined in the BG Fanon wiki... Rede Globo TBD in the BG Fanon wiki...